


Into the Darkness

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: Bondmates [2]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bondmates find themselves in trouble.  Back on the run after a daring rescue, can they hope to find peace again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to give fair warning that what I'm posting is all I have finished for this right now. I was hoping to have more done already, but other stories have been holding my attention. I wasn't going to post this till I had more, buuut, being that both the [Camelot Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/series/41119) and my new story- [The Necro Way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/750862/chapters/1401705)\- is using this series as background, I find these chapters to be very important in the telling of Riddick and Johns' story. So, hopefully you'll forgive me for not updating this regularly. If it's any consolation, the aforementioned stories will be going strong.

The cell door opened with a creak, and a battered man was thrown inside.  He connected harshly with the cold concrete.  The door slammed closed behind him, shutting out all the light, save for a thin sliver creeping under the door.

He groaned, trying to get up to his hands and knees.  There wasn’t a part on his body that _wasn’t_ hurting at this point.  He spit on the ground, and though he couldn’t see it, he tasted the blood.  He groped at his ribs, hissing as the tender area flared with pain.  If they were broken, then at least they were the only thing.

Managing to pull himself into a seated position, he flopped back into the concrete wall.  He moaned again, imagining how many ugly bruises and cuts were over his body.  He opened his eyes, though in the darkness he could barely make out his own hands.  It also didn’t help one of them was already swelling shut from a cheap shot.

How did he always manage to get into these messes?  _I really fucked up this time_ , he thought bitterly.  He laid his head against the cool wall, letting it sooth his broken body.  He knew there wouldn’t be much relaxing in his future, so he’d take advantage of the solitude while he could.

A pang entered his chest, but it wasn’t from the beating he’d just endured.  It was something different.  His hand wandered up to his neck, feeling around for the pendant there.  When he confirmed that it was still there, he sighed in relief.

“Riddick,” he spoke into the darkness, a huge weight filling his chest.  “I’m sorry.”


	2. Chapter 2

Riddick looked around the smoky bar, eyes searching the darkness.  They rested on a young man, sitting alone at the end of the bar.  He made his way through the crowd, taking a seat next to him on the vacant barstool and ordered a shot.

On closer inspection, the kid next to him barely looked old enough to drink.  And boy was he enjoying doing just that.  He hadn't batted an eye towards Riddick, focused more on the bottom of his beer bottle.

Riddick took up his shot, holding the glass over in his general direction.  "To big paydays," he mentioned, forcing a happy tone into his voice.

The kid smiled at him.  "Hell yeah, dude.  I'll drink to that."  They clinked glassware together before the convict threw back the shot and the young one drained the rest of his bottle.  "Another beer!" he called to the bartender.  "And one for my new pal here too."

Riddick just smirked.  "Got yourself a nice payday too, eh?"

"Yup!"  He grinned impishly, taking a swig of his new beer before continuing.  “Name’s Samuel Keaton.”  He offered his hand and Riddick took it, a fake grin plastered on his face.

“Dresden,” he replied, using the name of the merc he and Johns had killed right there on Lupus V years back.

The kid looked as though he were racking his brain.  “I know I’ve heard that name.”

“Tangiers?” he offered.

Sam snapped his fingers.  “Yeah, that’s it.  You had a really good rep over there.”  He furrowed his brow then.  “Thought someone told me you were dead.”

“Nah,” Riddick brushed it off.  “Just been layin’ about the past couple years.  Takin’ a nice long vacation.”

“That’s cool man.”

They sat in relative silence for a bit, Riddick letting him drink some more before setting his trap.  “So, I’ve got a lead on this really hot bounty.  But he’s a bit of a rough one.  Wouldn’t mind findin’ someone who could partner on with me to go pick ‘im up.”

“Yeah?”  Sam was clearly curious.  “Who is it?”

Riddick shook his head.  “Not here.”  He made a show of looking around.  “Let’s go somewhere more private.”  Sam nodded, following Riddick out of the bar, beer still in hand.

They were in the dirty alley behind the bar.  The loud music from inside acting as a buffer so their conversation wouldn’t be overheard.  It was also dark.  Just the way Riddick liked it.  “So who’s this guy?” Sam questioned, back turned to him.  _Big mistake._

“Riddick,” he replied, a low growl almost to his voice.

He saw the merc visibly stiffen.  “R-Riddick?  But he’s like a legend.  Isn’t he-”  As he turned, he came face to face with the convict, goggles off to reveal his shined eyes.  The kid’s eyes widened, and he visibly gulped, dropping his beer bottle.

“Dead?” Riddick finished for him.  In a blink, the convict had the merc pinned against the wall, growling in his face.  “Listen here, Sammy boy.  You only get one chance, so you better think long and hard before opening your mouth.  Understand?”

Gulping again, he nodded frantically.

“Good.”  He leaned into the other man, forearm across his chest easily keeping him in place.  “I’m gonna let you run me in.”  He saw the quizzical look cross his face.  “But you have to take me to the Slam I say.  You get your bounty, and you get to live.  You try to cross me and take me to _any_ other Slam… I will gut you.”

He allowed that to sink in before asking, “So, Sammy boy.  What’da ya say?  Wanna get the best payday you’ve ever had?”

Samuel clearly didn’t understand why Riddick would be doing something like this.  But he was at least smart enough to figure out that if he didn’t agree, the convict was bound to just kill him where he stood and be done with it.  “Wh-where you wanna go?” he managed, eyes still panicked.

“Corovan,” was the dark reply.

~ * ~ * ~

-One Month Before-

Riddick growled in frustration.  Jack swore he was going to wear a hole in the carpet where he kept pacing.  “Riddick,” she ventured.  He opened his mouth, ready to snap, but he caught himself. 

Looking over at the teenage girl, his eyes softened, if only a little bit.  She was growing up so fast.  She was taller, and had an actual female figure now- even if she was slightly gangly and hid it under the same old tom-boy clothes.  Her hair had grown out into messy brown curls to her shoulder blades, which she was now combing her fingers through nervously.

“He’ll call,” she tried to assure him, but he could hear the doubt seeping into her own voice.

He had told Johns not to go in the first place, but the merc had insisted.  It hadn’t felt right.  “I have to go.”  He hurried past Jack, into the bedroom, starting to gather up things.

She was right on his heels though.  “What do you mean ‘go?’  Go where?”  When he just continued to go through draws, she yelled, “Riddick!”

He sighed, looking at her then.  “I have to go find him.  He’s in trouble.”

“You don’t know that.”  She was worried about Johns’ sudden no contact, but it was a big jump to conclude he needed help.

“Yes I do.”  After three years, he knew Johns.  He just knew something went wrong.  He could feel it in his gut.

Riddick held the pendant in his hand, the one that hung around his neck.  It was identical to the one Johns wore- their bonding symbol.  The men had sworn an oath to stay with the other, but they weren’t the wedding type.  The necklaces were merely symbolic, but it did bring them pleasure seeing their mark made upon each other.

His finger traced the tribal pendant- a simple circle of ebony metal, two thorns curling inside- a symbol of new beginnings.  The necklace was black twisted leather, and at the ends was a pair of wolf heads that were holding the hoop of the pendant in their jaws.

Frowning, Jack asked, “Where will you go?”

“Lupus V.”  It was a merc and military recruiting ground, as well as a major transport hub.  It was naturally a social spot of bounty hunters, coming and going from their captures.  It was the place Johns had been when he’d last been in contact.

Jack crossed the room, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling in close to him.  “Please be careful, Riddick.”

He smoothed her hair, pulling an arm around her shoulders protectively.  “I will be.”  Determination filled his voice as he added, “I’m not coming back without him.”

~ * ~ * ~

Samuel pulled the small vessel into the shipping lane, setting the course for Corovan, just as the convict had asked- or rather, demanded.  Said convict was now chained up in the back.  He hadn’t spoken a word since they left the alley, other than to growl out orders to get going.

Now, the merc spun the chair around, gazing at him.  He was still running high on alcohol, so he was daring enough to strike up a conversation.  “So why Corovan?”

The convict slowly raised his head, silver eyes snapping up and meeting his gaze, causing a sharp intake of breath.  Riddick smirked slightly, pleased with the reaction.  So, the kid was curious.  Normally, he’d say that was dangerous.  However, given the circumstances, it could be an asset.

“Lookin’ for someone.”

The rookie merc was clearly confused.  “Someone in there you got a beef with,” he assumed.

He shrugged.  “Dunno.”  After all, there could be other cons in there that he’d run across before, so he was only being honest.

“Well what other reason could there be?”

“There’s a merc.”

Sam swallowed hard then.  “He turned guard?” he guessed.  “Want revenge?”

He smirked.  “Sure I do.  But not on him.”

Now the kid was really confused.  He got up, walking to the center of the small ship, grabbing a hold of a safety strap above him as he stared at Riddick.

Deciding to throw the rookie a bone, he continued, “He got locked up there.”

“Wait, they’ve got a merc thrown in there?”  As though that weren’t surprising enough, what Riddick said next floored him.

“I’m gonna get him out.”

He furrowed his brows, at a complete loss for words.  A few minutes went by before he was even able to form a question.  “So, let me get this straight.  You’re letting yourself get taken to a Slam, so you can help someone escape, and this someone happens to be a merc?”

The feral grin spread across his lips easily.  “Looks like you’ve got it, Sammy boy.”

He frowned, still unsure.  “If that’s true, then what’s the guy’s name?”

“William J. Johns.”  The name fell off his tongue filled with love, but also a tinge of sadness.

The merc caught on to this.  “Johns?  He’s a legend.  What would he be getting locked up for?”

Riddick looked at the grated floor.  “You got me, kid,” was the soft reply, all earlier snark gone from his voice.  “He took a bounty there and then fell off the radar.”

“So how do you know he got tossed in with the cons?”

That was something he couldn’t explain.  It was just something he _knew._ “I’ve got my sources.”

He could tell that the kid was having a hard time believing him, so he let him go back up to the cockpit.  He’d find out soon enough on his own, and when he did, Riddick would give him another offer.  One he would be smart to take.

~ * ~ * ~

-Three Months Earlier-

Their funds were running low.  That's what Johns told him.  Despite all the credits they'd made with their bounty scheme, they still had been far from "set for life."  Even with having to start over again, buying their new home together, and their general expenses, Riddick hadn't thought they'd need to worry about money so soon.  Then again, neither had Johns. 

Riddick had very willingly done some piloting jobs in the Helion system to get some extra UD's- nothing different from what Carolyn was doing.  But unlike the others that had survived that nightmare planet with them, the pair had never sought claims against the shipping company, knowing it could be too risky revealing their location.  So a steady income they did not have.

A year earlier when they'd run into the same problem, the pair had decided to do what they did best.  Johns was a highly skilled merc after all, and Riddick was a great asset to add to his arsenal.  They had caught half a dozen bounties in as many months easily.

But when the last one had recognized Riddick, Johns panicked, knocking him out.  He thought about killing him for good measure, but when the guy came to, he apparently didn't remember much of anything between the swift knock and the hangover he was nursing- and Riddick had stayed hidden in the cockpit.  It was too close of a call for the merc's liking though and he'd called it quits, while also vowing he wasn't going to let the convict go with him on hunts again.

Riddick had brushed it off, figuring he'd get over it.  However, when the need for money arose again, and Johns said he'd found some leads on a few good bounties, he never would have guessed the merc would flat out refuse to take him along.

"You were almost outted the last time, remember?"  He grabbed Riddick's face, blue eyes piercing into his.  "I can't risk any Slam finding out you're still breathing.  If they reinstate your bounty, that's it.  We'll be on the run again."  Johns did not want to worry about his mate being taken away.  The thought made him nauseous.

"We finally have a new life here.  Together."  Johns’ voice was soft.  "I don't want to lose this."

"Johns."  The convict sighed, grabbing a hold of the other man's head.  "I don't want that either, but you can't expect me to let you go alone."  His mate needed him.  They drew strength from each other.  And tracking down bounties was twice as easy with them working together.  "I'm willing to risk it to keep you safe."

"Well I'm not," he growled stubbornly, pulling away and walking over to look out the window into New Mecca Bay.  The water had grown choppy as a storm was getting ready to move up the coast- the weather mirroring his emotions perfectly.  "I can't let you go, knowing full well what might happen."

"Johns," Riddick spoke, voice a rumbling, brewing storm of its own.  "I'm comin’, and th-"

Johns spun on him quickly as he was walking up behind him.  "NO!"  The fire flashed in his eyes.  "I've already made up my mind."

The pair stood there, throwing daggers at each other for what seemed like eternity.  Finally, Johns caved, sighing deeply as his anger receded.  "Riddick," he spoke softly, sadness there.

The convict cleared the remaining distance between them, pulling him in tightly.  Johns laid his head on his chest, mumbling on about much of the same things.  It wasn't as though Riddick didn't understand his concerns.  But when it came to his mate he was extremely protective- a trait Johns also shared, which was the cause of the current issue.

He stood there holding onto his lover for a long time, just listening and rubbing his back.  Riddick was unsure exactly how the merc had managed it, but he'd ended up getting the convict to agree to sit this one out, promising to consider bringing him the next time.  The biggest part of the agreement had been that Johns would contact him whenever possible, and to keep him abreast of his travels.

True to his word, the merc made it a point to contact him almost every day, sometimes multiple times.  He had gotten two bounties really quick, and was on the scent of a third really good payday.  If he could find the guy, Johns said they’d be set for a good while.  It had taken him a couple weeks for that one though, and the merc called him up happily.

“I’m on Lupus V.  Gonna get a hold of a couple people I know here to see where I can get the most for him.  I’m thinking Tangiers, Corovan, somewhere close by so I can hurry up and unload him.”  There was a pause before he added, “I need to get home to you.”

It warmed Riddick’s heart to hear him say it.  Johns continued, “I miss you.”

“Miss you too, mate.”  His voice was a deep rumble.  “Hurry home.  I love you.”

He could practical hear Johns smile.  “I will.  I love you too.  I’ll call you when I get done with delivery.”

But that call never came.  A couple days passed, and even though he worried, he could still write it off as travel and negotiations.  However, when two more days went by without a word, he started to panic.  Day five, he left to find him.

“Where are you, Johns?”


	3. Chapter 3

Keaton scrolled through the data bank he’d been searching.  The things Riddick told him, they seemed too far-fetched.  But there was something about the look in his eyes, the tone of his voice, which made what he said ring true.

He could barely believe what he was seeing though.  The records for Corovan Bay were showing that William J Johns had been booked, no bounty claimed.  What’s more, they showed the charges to be multiple counts of murder.  _Why would a merc like Johns commit murder?_

The part that stood out the most for him was that no bounty had been claimed.  So who had brought him in?  Being a merc, he could have walked in there on his own.  That would explain it.  _But someone who commits a crime isn’t going to walk into a Slam._ That left a few disturbing possibilities, including that he had been set up.  _Would explain why someone would want him out of there._

This was _Riddick_ though.  It was no secret that Johns had caught the notorious convict on multiple occasions.  _So why would Riddick care about a merc being framed for a crime?  Or whatever happened to him._

He tapped his fingers on the arm rest, thinking over this new set of information.  Realizing he wasn’t going to get any more answers this way, he swiveled the chair around, looking into the dimly lit cabin.  It looked like the convict was dozing.  Keaton walked over, grabbing the safety straps above his head, studying him.

“Stop thinkin’ so loud, Sammy Boy,” the gruff voice spoke up.  “You’re keepin’ me awake.”

The young merc was startled that he had known he was there.  But then, with all the legend about the convict in front of him, he shouldn’t have been.  “Why is he booked for murder?”  Sam decided on the blunt approach.

Raising his head slowly, Riddick replied, “That’s what they have him for?”  Johns was capable of a lot of things, and murder was certainly one of them.  Hell, there were plenty of cases he’d witnessed with his own two eyes that he had committed murder, technically speaking, but no one was alive to squeal.

“Yeah, and no bounty pay-out.”  Sam looked at him, his gaze hardening.  “So what aren’t you telling me?”

Riddick ignored the question.  “Who issued the bounty?”

“Private party.”

The convict furrowed his brows.  _Who the hell-?_ He shook his head.  _Have to worry about that later._ “Johns took a bounty there a month ago.”

“That’s when the logs say he was booked,” Sam confirmed.

Riddick nodded.  He _knew_ it, knew his mate was in trouble.  “Someone’s trying to get rid of him.”  He decided to throw the kid another bone, being that he had helped to confirm Johns’ whereabouts.  “Being a private bounty only proves that.”

He noticed Sam nodding slowly.  Clearly, he was smart enough to see the puzzle pieces shoved right in front of his face.  So, now came the part where Riddick would try to get a little more out of him.

“Wanna make some more money?”

“Huh?”

Riddick’s eyes glinted in the dim light, looking him dead in the eye.  “Help me find out who set Johns up, and I’ll have a bonus for you.”

“How would I-?”

“You’re a _merc_ , aren’t you?” Riddick growled out.  “Talk to the others after you turn me in.  Spend some time with them.  Look through their facility logs, get someone to tell you, whatever.  Just find out who the ‘private party’ was offering a bounty on his head.”

Sam nodded slowly.  “Alright,” was the equally slow reply, “I’ll give it a shot.”

“Yeah?  Well make it quick.  You’ve got 48 hours at most.”

“What?!”

Riddick chuckled.  “Johns is an x factor.  I dunno where he is, what shape he’s in, or how I’ll get him out.  Otherwise, it wouldda been 12.”  He smirked, enjoying the surprised look on the kid’s face.

Keaton realized his mouth was hanging open, closing it with a snap.  He didn’t know why he should be surprised, Riddick had escaped more secure facilities in much less time.  Probably his most infamous escape had been Slam City in under half a day, or Butcher Bay in one- though exactly _how_ he had made it out of there was _still_ a mystery.

~ * ~ * ~

A familiar buzzer sounded, signaling the intake door opening.  The whole energy of the cell block immediately changed.  There was a sickening, predatory excitement.  It was always like that.  Any new meat that walked in would get to be introduced to the convicts in a violent storm.  The guards never stopped it.  They most likely got their kicks on it.

The gate had barely slammed shut before the accustomed sounds of fighting ensued.  With only mild interest, one of the men in the cell block leaned against the second tier railing, looking down into the yard below.  What he saw there shocked him.

“Riddick.”  The name was barely audible as it left his lips.

There in the yard, the legendary convict was whipping the inmates that had jumped him.  Weapons or not, they were all sent flying or ate dirt.  More inmates were coming though, wanting a piece of the newcomer.

He saw an inmate starting to run at Riddick from behind.  Without any hesitation, the man vaulted over the railing, landing right on top of the other man.  He went down hard, and the sound of bones cracking under the crushing weight was clearly heard.

Riddick, who had another man by the throat, turned his head towards the new sound, freezing when he saw the figure before him.  Dropping the inmate like a sack of potatoes, he slowly approached the person who’d given him a hand.

“Johns,” he breathed, chest tightening.  The merc ran to him, practically jumping into his outstretched arms, and latched his arms around his neck.  The convict held him just as tightly around the middle, burying his face into his neck.

“Riddick.  You came.”  He kissed his jaw.  “Gawd, I’m so glad you came.”

The convict savored his scent, the touch of his skin against his.  “Sorry it took so long,” he replied, hugging him closer, threading his fingers into his hair.

The inmates that had been on the attack were scurrying away for their cells and hiding places, while other convicts had started to take notice of the pair.  “Let’s get out of sight,” Riddick mentioned quietly in his ear, feeling the eyes on them.

Johns nodded, taking hold of his hand and bringing him up to the second floor- the middle tier in the cell block, and where he’d claimed a place to lay his head. 

As soon as they were inside, Riddick had him against the wall, pulling his goggles off.  His silvery gaze traveled over the man before him.  He took in every cut, every bruise, the way his clothes hung on him which meant he’d lost some weight.

He frowned, coming to his face.  Brushing his hand against his cheek, he looked at the large bruising around his eye.  The merc hissed softly as he touched it, trying to pull back.  “Lemme look, Johns,” he spoke softly, a tenderness to his voice and touch.  Johns let him move closer, knowing his lover was trying to be as gentle as possible. 

From the coloration and lack of swelling, it was clear it was a healing wound.  Probably the same age as most of the other ones on his body.  He felt the anger welling inside of him, but he choked it down.

Johns licked his lips, looking down at the ground, unable to meet his mate’s gaze.  “Johns…”  A hand reached out, cupping his chin, pulling his head to force him into looking at him.  He saw the frown on Riddick’s face and immediately felt like crying.

“I’m sorry, Riddick.”  That was the only thing Johns could think to say.  He could practically feel the anger and hurt seeping off his lover.

“Johns.”  Pulling him into a warm embrace he continued, “I’m the one who should be sorry.  I took too long getting here.  Hell, I should have been with you in the first place.  I-”

“The blame’s on me.  Not you.”  He laughed bitterly.  “I didn’t exactly plan any of this.”

“Still.”  That didn’t stop Riddick from feeling guilty.  But he pushed that away, holding him tightly.  “I’m here now.”

He felt the nod against his shoulder.  “I missed you so much.”  Johns’ nails dug into his skin, and he could hear his voice breaking.

“I know,” he whispered.  “I know.”  He ran his hands over his mate’s body, looking at all his wounds again.  He dropped his head, kissing one that ran along his forearm, and then did the same to one on his upper arm.

Johns forced a chuckle.  “You’ll be at it awhile if you’re trying to kiss all my boo-boos there, _Mom._ ”

Riddick growled.  “First thing I’m doing is killing every last asshole who laid a finger on you.  Then we’re getting the fuck outta here.”

“Ooor,” Johns replied, pressing against him suggestively, “we could catch up before starting a blood bath.”

Riddick smirked.  “I think that could work.”  He ran his hands underneath Johns’ dirty and tattered long sleeve shirt, rough callouses brushing his sensitive sides.  He moved his hands around to his back, running them down the spine.

He froze, reaching the spot of his lower back where the shiv was.  Or moreso, where it _should_ have been.  Johns yelped in pain when he brushed it, pulling away.  But the convict was quickly spinning him to the side, pulling up his shirt to take a look.  The area had rough stitches and scar tissue, but no familiar snake-like lump.

“How?” Riddick breathed.

“Cutter’s here.”  He could see the shock on his face and smirked.  “Yeah, I couldn’t believe it either.  Apparently he’d gotten a release from Slam City, but then got right back into trouble again.”  Johns sighed, pulling away to lean against the wall.  “When I heard his name, I figured maybe I could get him to take the shiv out.”

“That was a huge risk,” Riddick replied.  Not that Johns didn’t know that.  His tone hadn’t been scolding, it was worry.

“I know.”  He sighed again, starting to pace the cell.  Riddick just watched him move, sensing his frustration.  “He didn’t wanna do it at first.  Said even _he_ wasn’t that psycho.”  He ran a hand through his hair, stopping in his spot.

“So why push it?”

Johns blew out his lips, lacing his fingers behind his neck.  “Born of necessity really.”  He sneered, clearly remembering the circumstances.  “Only took about a week of all the gang beatings, and another week locked in a pitch black room in solitary for me to snap.”

He finally looked at Riddick again.  “The pain was putting me at too much risk.  It was making me slow, dulling my senses.  I know it was a risk, but if I didn’t take it...”  He shook his head.  “I figured I’d be as good as dead anyway.”

Riddick nodded, understanding everything.  “You did what you had to to survive.”  He crossed the room, placing a gentle hand on his hip as he hiked the shirt up to look at it again.  “Still looks fresh.”

“Yeah, you were about four days late,” Johns mused.  “Still hurts like hell.  But I guess that’s to be expected.  Cutter slipped me a few vials of dope, but I’ve been avoiding using them if I’m able.”

Riddick nodded.  In the past few years, Johns had been able to kick the habit almost completely, only having to shoot up a couple times a week, if that.  Maybe now with the shiv gone, he would never need to touch that crap again.

“Oh, and he gave me this too,” Johns added, pulling something from his back pocket.  A broken piece of an obsidian kris blade was extended in his palm.  “Ironic that it’s been my weapon now,” he mused.

The convict stared at the blade, the familiar feelings of guilt stirring in his gut.  Though now, perhaps he could finally let it go.  He felt Johns’ hand on his cheek, pulling his eyes up to meet the pale blue depths he’d been aching to find again.  It was then he noticed the tear that had twisted its way down his cheek.

Leaning forward, Johns kissed away the liquid, and then moved his lips to Riddick’s.  It was the first kiss they’d been able to share since the merc had left, and the passion behind it spoke volumes.  They laid down on what passed for bedding in the cell, wrapping themselves in each other’s arms, not wanting to let go.


	4. Chapter 4

Riddick gently brushed his lover’s hair.  He was seated with his back propped against the concrete wall, Johns' head in his lap.  Despite the desire to reunite in a more intimate way, the convict didn’t want to risk his mate’s fresh wounds.  Instead, they’d settled on a solid make-out session before he’d forced Johns into getting what was clearly some much needed sleep.

As he did so, Riddick watched over him, while also thinking of how he was going to get them out.  It would be easier alone.  Not that Johns wasn’t skilled.  He was a warrior, after all, and all the training they did together had sharpened his skills even more.  He’d say the merc had even connected to his animal side- something invaluable to surviving Slam life.

Though as he continued to brush his fingers against Johns’ cheek and jaw, looking at the peaceful look on his face, Riddick couldn’t help but smile.  And his thoughts drifted from escape plans, to the loving memories the two of them had shared over the years.  He cocked his head to the side, seeing the tribal bonding pendant had slipped from the merc’s shirt, drawing warmth into his chest.

~ * ~ * ~

-2 ½ Years Before-

Johns reached over, taking Riddick’s hand and giving it a tug.  “How ‘bout something like this?” he asked, seeing another stand selling jewelry in the open marketplace.  He traced a tribal-looking pendant, admiring it.  “Necklaces are more us anyway.”

Riddick nodded, coming up behind him to look at the wide variety there was.  “I like these.”  He knew that each pattern held their own meanings, ancient, even sacred if that was your thing.  Yeah, these would be perfect as a symbol for their new bond.

They both started looking over the various chains and pendants, occasionally inquiring what one of them meant from the artisan.  “Hey, Riddick.”  The convict turned to find Johns smiling, holding a necklace in his hands.  It was a black leather, twisted and braided.  On the ends were two wolf heads, biting onto the ring that would hold a pendant.

He grinned, running his fingers over the fine quality leather.  “This seems perfect, huh?”

As they started to continue the hunt for an appropriate pendant, a small figure rushed over, latching arms around Riddick’s middle.  “Hey Squirt,” Johns greeted when she gave him a hug as well.

“What you guys doing down here?” she asked curiously, furrowing her brows when she saw they were looking at jewelry.

The pair looked at each other, wondering exactly how to answer that.  Riddick ended up shrugging, replying nonchalantly, “Looking for something to symbolize our mate bond.”

She crinkled her nose.  “Your what?”

Johns took a stab at explaining.  “Riddick asked me to be his partner.  Permanently.”

Comprehension dawned over her face.  “You guys are getting married?!” she gushed.

“No, Jack,” Riddick replied, patting her shoulder.  She frowned up at him, looking even more confused.

“We’re not exactly your ‘white wedding’ types, Squirt.”  He smiled over at Riddick.  “We know, and that’s all that really matters.”

“Sooo, you’re not having any kind of ceremony?” Jack confirmed.  When they both shook their heads, she asked, “Are you at least having some kind of party?”

“Didn’t plan on it,” Riddick replied gruffly.

“No fair!” she whined.  She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at them.  “I’m planning a dinner for you guys then, whether you want one or not.”

They could tell she was serious too.  Riddick sighed, the corner of his mouth turning up.  “Alright,” he caved, “if you want to that bad.”

“Yes!”  She jumped up and down, clapping her hands.  “This is gonna be so fun!”  Dropping that for the moment, she moved in towards the stall, looking at all the things laid out for sale.  “Sooo, you guys are doing necklaces then?  Instead of rings?”

“Yup,” Johns replied, deciding to go back to looking himself.

“Very cool,” Jack answered, a smile plastered on her face.

-

A week later, Johns and Riddick arrived at Carolyn’s home.  They had been told to dress casually, so they’d both decided on nice black slacks and long sleeve button-downs- Riddick’s black, and Johns in light blue.  “You look good, mate,” Riddick mentioned, as they waited on the door to open.  The merc’s blue eyes were only intensified by the shirt, and the convict was willing to skip dinner altogether just to get him back home.

As his luck would have it though, Jack opened the door just then, a big smile on her face.  “Come on in!”  She led them back into the dining room where Carolyn was bringing the last of the food to the table. 

Imam greeted them, smiling.  “Many blessings to you, my friends.”  He offered his hand to each of them in turn, patting their backs.  “I was very pleased when Jack told me the news.”

“I’m actually surprised you approve,” Johns admitted.

The holy man nodded in understanding.  “There may be division about such things in my faith, but I’m personally not against it.  As long as you two are happy, that’s all that matters.”

Johns smiled lightly at this.  “Very happy.”  He reached over, taking Riddick’s hand subconsciously.

“Dinner’s ready,” Carolyn mentioned, taking a seat.  “Come eat.”

Dinner went on as usual- it wasn’t the first time they had eaten together at someone’s home, or out at a restaurant.  They all chatted about anything and everything.  Laughter filled the air, drinks were poured, and all-in-all, it was shaping up to be a great night.

When everyone was finished, Carolyn and Jack started to clear the table.  Riddick stood to help, but Fry smacked his hand.  “You sit.  This is a dinner for you guys, so just stay put.”

As Riddick plopped back down in his seat, he glanced at Johns, who had an amused look on his face.  “What?”

“You just got scolded,” was his cheeky reply.

“I’m gonna beat you.  I swear it.”

Johns leaned over, whispering lowly in his ear.  “Kinky.”  The evil look Riddick was giving him when he pulled away only made him laugh more.

The two women came back with dessert and clean plates in hand.  Jack set the cake in front of the pair, smiling up a storm.  Looking at the white confection, they saw why.  On it, their names were piped in frosting, along with “Congratulations.”  There was even a frosting version of their bonding pendants on there.

“Did I get it right?” she asked.

Both Riddick and Johns pulled their necklaces out from under their shirts, allowing her to see their matching bonding symbols.

“Hey,” Carolyn spoke with a grin.  “You remembered it great, Jack.”

“Yeah, you nailed it, Squirt.” 

Jack smiled at their approval.  “This is my gift to you guys.”

“Thanks, Jack,” Riddick mentioned, a soft smile forming on his face as he wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed her close for a sideways hug.

The pair cut into the cake, and Jack started to pass out slices.  Carolyn was looking over at the men, admiring the necklaces.  “Those are really nice.  I know Jack told me, but what do they mean again?”

“The beginning of a bond,” Riddick answered.

“A good choice,” Imam replied.  “May you have many long years together.”  He held up his drink in a toast.

Carolyn nodded in agreement.  “And lots of happiness.”

Glassware clinked together, and as Riddick took a drink of his wine, he noticed the frown on Jack’s face.  She was stuck with a non-alcoholic drink.  He held out his glass to her, receiving a wide-eyed gaze in return.  “ _One sip,_ ” the convict mentioned.

She happily took the glass, taking a small sip, just as Riddick said.  Her nose scrunched up as she handed it back.  “Ugh, how do you guys drink that?  Yuck!”  Everyone laughed at her expense.

A serious look crossed Johns’ face though, and he slowly stood.  “I’m not exactly one for speeches, but, umm, I feel like I should say… _something_ , at least.”  He looked over at his mate, seeing the gentle look in his silvery gaze.

The merc looked down awkwardly, trying to gather his feelings into words.  He took a deep breath, looking around at the others there.  “I wanna thank you guys for doing this.  I- _we-_ ”  He sighed, running a hand through his hair.  “You guys have been the closest thing to a family that either of us has ever had,” he admitted.

Riddick reached over, taking his hand gently, giving it a comforting squeeze.  Johns looked at him, smiling just as softly.  “I never imagined that we would be, well, anything but enemies.  I can’t say how happy it makes me that we made it here.”

Looking at Riddick, his nerves went away, and all that was left was his sincere words.  “I love you, Riddick.  And I’ll be your bondmate for eternity.”

“I’m yours, mate,” Riddick replied softly, reaching up and brushing his cheek gently.  Johns leaned down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

When they separated, both men noticed that Imam was reaching over, covering Jack’s eyes.  The girl huffed, whining, “Oh come on!  I’ve seen worse!”  They all laughed again as she was pulling away, complaining to the holy man about her age, and how it was “no big deal.”

While they were distracted, Riddick pulled Johns in close again, looking him in the eye.  “Eternity,” he promised.  Johns smiled, closing the distance again, holding him close.

Eternity.  Yeah, they could deal with that.

~ * ~ * ~

He felt Johns stirring.  Sure enough, his blue eyes fluttered open, seeking out Riddick’s glowing gaze.  When he found it, he relaxed, smiling sleepily up at him.  “Haven’t been able to sleep like that in so long.”

“Feel better?”

Johns nodded.  “Yes.  Thank you, love.”  He pulled his body up, giving Riddick a warm kiss.

“You know what I have to ask now, right?”

He sighed.  “How the fuck this all ended up goin’ to hell?”  When Riddick nodded, he sighed even louder.  “It’s pretty simple really.”  He took a moment to sit up, stretching out as he continued.  “Brought the bounty in, they made a show of transferring the credits, and when I started getting the sense to just leave, the bastards jumped me.  Told me I had a nice little bounty on my head and threw me in here.”

“Apparently you’ve got multiple murders pinned on you.”

“How?  I know I’m an asshole, but…”

Riddick snorted at his assessment, receiving a smack on his chest for his trouble.  “Apparently it was a private party.”  Johns looked over at him then, a serious look on his face.  “Thinkin’ someone may be setting you up.”

“But why?  Again, asshole, yes, but come on.”

“Got someone lookin’ into it.  If we can find who it was…”  He didn’t need to explain to Johns what would be next.

“So then, for now, we need to figure out how to get out of here.”

“After knocking some heads together,” Riddick growled out, pointedly tracing a few healing cuts on his arm.

“If it makes you feel better.  Personally, I’d rather be figurin’ out how to get into the Warden’s office.”  In response to the convict’s questioning gaze he added darkly, “That bastard took my bone blade.”  If looks could kill, they would have been able to just walk out the front door with the way Johns was glaring now.  “Fuckin’ rubbed it in my face too, the piece of shit.”

Riddick wrapped an arm around his shoulder, rubbing it gently.  “I’ll get it back, mate.  I promise.”  He leaned over, laying his forehead against the side of Johns’ head, trying to mellow him back out.  They wouldn’t be able to do much if they weren’t thinking clearly.

Johns nodded.  “I know you will.”  He stewed a few more minutes before sighing loudly.  The merc moved in towards Riddick, snuggling his nose under his chin.  “I just want to go home.”


	5. Chapter 5

Riddick needed to see what he could of the prison.  He’d never been to Corovan Bay, which brought him amusement since he’d been to so many Slams in his life.  The convict hoped between his escape finesse, and any knowledge of the facility the merc had, that they would be able to make a quick exit.

He wanted to start on the bottom floor and work his way up, checking out everything from all different angles.  “How many cell blocks?” he asked Johns, who was walking by his side.

“10, all double-max security level.”

“All the same lay-out?”

The merc shrugged.  “Never saw the inside of ‘em.”

“But you know the merc area?”  When he nodded he asked, “Can you get us there from here?”

Johns shook his head.  “I couldn’t really say.  I was brought in the same way you were, so unless we’re going out that way…”

Riddick nodded, afraid of that.  Like most mercs, his knowledge of the facility was limited to the intake area, and maybe an area where they could sleep, eat, and hang-out.  Without knowing the prison section, he wouldn’t know his way around till he was back in guard turf.

“I saw your ship when we got here,” Riddick mentioned.  “They have it in open docking.”

“It’s in one piece, huh?  Good.  We can use that to get out of here.”

“That’s what I was thinking.”  He looked up towards the upper levels, thinking some more.  “What other areas have you been to?”

“The med bay,” he answered sourly.  He pointed towards the back entrance that led deeper into the prison.  “It’s down by the yard.  We get to go out there every few days.  That’s how I found Cutter.  He’s in C Block.”

Riddick nodded at the new information.  An open yard that allowed access into the other cell blocks?  That could be a good asset.  He’d have to see who else he could find in this prison besides Cutter that he may know.  “When we get to go out there next?”

“Maybe today or tomorrow.  It’s not a set thing.  There’s usually one or two other cell blocks out at the same time.  And it always changes up.”

Riddick continued his scouting, Johns shadowing him.  He had already been looking at these same walls for almost a month now, finding nothing.  However, if there was anything to be found, Riddick would sniff it out.  All he could hope was that they made it out of this one alive.

“Hey, sweetcheeks!” someone jeered at them.  Johns snorted, knowing it was directed at him.  He rolled his eyes, ignoring the attempted cat call.  It wasn’t anything new.

Riddick, however, immediately stiffened.  He turned slowly, facing the inmate and his two friends who were leaning on the wall nearby, leering towards Johns.  “Riddick…” his mate spoke, both a warning and worry to his tone.

Ignoring him, he ripped his goggles off, glaring at the trio as he walked over.  “What do you think you’re looking at?” he growled, low and threatening.

The guys’ friends were smart enough to start moving away, but the guy who’d spoken smirked.  “Just admiring the nice eye candy they put in here for me.”  His grin grew.  “Maybe I’ll have to see how loud I can make ‘im scream.”

That was enough to send Riddick over the edge.  Seeing red, he grabbed the man by the neck, picking him off his feet, and flinging him into the center of the cell block that served as their own small concrete yard.  He quickly moved to continue beating on the other man, but a hand reached out and snatched his arm.

Not seeing who it was, he whirled around, a fist closed to punch.  He stopped just before impact though, seeing Johns there.  He immediately deflated; eyes wide, as he realized he’d came mere centimeters from striking his mate.  “Johns,” he breathed softly.

The merc seemed just as shocked at how close he was to eating concrete.  When he felt the gentle hand on his cheek though, he remembered himself.  “Love, I’m fine.”

Riddick gritted his teeth.  “Did any of those assholes touch you?”

“What?!”  Johns jumped at the implication.

“Johns, just tell me.”  Riddick’s eyes flashed in anger, but also sadness and worry.

“No, Riddick,” he answered truthfully.  He hesitated telling him more, but knew that he had to.  “Not for lack of trying.  It’s how I got beat so much when I first got here.”  His voice dropped in volume, feeling somewhat unclean now just talking about it.  “I fought tooth and nail.”

Riddick wrapped him into an embrace, a hand on the back of Johns’ head, bringing it to his shoulder.  His other arm wrapped around his middle, carefully avoiding his stitches.  “I’m sorry Johns.”  The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind that his mate could have been sexually attacked until that moron had opened his mouth.  But Johns was a beautiful guy, and he was certainly the type that most life-long convicts would want to bed.

He felt Johns shift suddenly, and heard a solid thunk behind him.  Looking, he noticed the guy he’d tossed had tried to come up behind him.  Johns had used his palm, thrusting upward and breaking the man’s nose easily.  Now he rolled on the ground in pain, his buddies coming to drag him off before either of them felt like finishing the job.

“Come on, mate,” he mentioned, wrapping a protective arm around his waist and pulling him close as they started heading for the stairs.  “Let’s hurry up and find our way out of here.”

~ * ~ * ~

Their time to escape came the next day, when they were let out into the central yard.  Riddick had only told him a few pieces of whatever it was he had planned.  Other than that, he’d simply mentioned to keep close.  _Typical_.  But the merc would have expected nothing less.

Putting his faith that his mate wouldn’t purposefully lead him into doing anything _too_ insanely dangerous, he was content enough to follow his lead.  After all, they were on the convict’s turf now.  This was just another day at the office, and even if he hadn’t had to break out of a Slam in years, it wouldn’t make much of a difference.

In the yard that particular day were the assholes- in Johns’ own words- from Block D- which the merc also concluded stood for “dumbasses.”  A large group of them, mostly lifers, had formed a would-be gang.  And they didn’t mind throwing their weight around, stepping to everything that moved in their ozone.

Johns had been on the receiving end of one such display.  He’d held his own- hand to hand no less- for what ended up being a good long while.  Though eventually, the sheer number ended up overwhelming him.  With them having a guard or two in their pockets, that was how _he_ had ended up being thrown in solitary instead of them.

Riddick didn’t need to ask a thing.  He had followed Johns’ gaze to where a motley group of them were lounging, thinking they were all tough shit.  He couldn’t help the feral grin that slipped onto his face, clearly glad that he wouldn’t have to leave without pounding _someone_ into the ground for mistreating his partner.

“ _Riddick,”_ Johns ground out through clenched teeth, seeing his body tensed to pounce.

The convict just moved in behind him, wrapping his arms possessively around his waist, and leaned against the wall, seemingly as cool as a cucumber.  The merc knew better.  Riddick may look calm and uninterested on the outside, but he was always on alert.  The man was simply buying his time.

While Riddick let his eyes wander around the yard, looking at all the faces, his hands were doing wandering of their own.  They ghosted over the merc’s abs, and then one lowered to hook a thumb into his waistband, the other traveling up across his chest. 

His fingers came in contact with a piece of metal hanging from his neck and he smiled.  Riddick leaned in, kissing the nape of Johns’ neck as he grabbed the pendant.  Johns leaned into the kiss, letting out a soft purr.  His hand reached up and clasped his lover’s own over the necklace.  The simple gestures spoke volumes.  No words needed said.

A renewed sense of urgency filled the convict.  He needed to get his mate out of this place.  They needed to go home.

Pulling Johns closer- if it were even possible- Riddick laid his chin on the other man’s shoulder, going back to looking around the yard.  When he saw a couple faces he recognized, he grinned wryly.  “Looks like we have our way out.”

Johns followed his gaze to a few people he didn’t recognize.  They must have been from Block H, a group he had yet to be around.  “Who are they?”

“Old cons like me.”  He released Johns, slipping out from behind him.  As he was walking off he threw over his shoulder, “Wait here.”

The merc shifted uneasily from foot to foot a few times before leaning back against the concrete wall.  He didn’t like Riddick going off alone, despite knowing he could more than handle himself.  He also didn’t like that he had no idea what the other man was planning.

~ * ~ * ~

“Prenevost, Farrell, and Lavezoli…” Riddick spoke in his low baritone, drawing the trio’s attentions.  It didn’t take long for them to recognize him.  Hell, they’d spent enough time in various Slams together to know each other.

“Riddick,” Ben Prenevost greeted.  “Thought you were dead?”  The black market weapons dealer had a smirk on his face, saying that he knew better.

“Looks pretty good for dead,” Jeff Lavezoli, the best document forger in the galaxy, added with raised brow.

“Nah,” Gavin Farrell replied.  “He’s still as ugly as always.”  The crypto terrorist laughed at Riddick’s neutral expression.

“You’re hilarious Gav,” Ben deadpanned.  He looked back to Riddick, asking, “So how’d you end up in Slam this time?”

Riddick jerked his head to the side slightly.  “See the blonde over there.”  All three guys peeked around the convict to look in Johns’ direction.  “I came for him.”

Jeff raised a brow.  “Riddick settled down?”

“Somethin’ like that.”  Riddick grinned at him.

“So, you’re lookin’ to get out then,” Gavin guessed.

“And you already have a plan,” Ben added.

Riddick’s grin only grew in reply.

~ * ~ * ~

Having three strange men gazing at you like a piece of meat from across a prison yard, wasn’t exactly something comforting.  Johns shifted uneasily under their scrutiny, only imagining what Riddick could be talking with them about.

Said convict seemed to wrap things up pretty quickly though, turning to come back to him.  He slowed his stride a bit as he passed the D Block assholes, staring at them intently.  Johns almost gave him another warning, but thankfully the man kept walking.

“Well, mate,” Riddick spoke, coming in front of him.  “Everything’s set.  Just stick close when it happens.”  He pressed their foreheads together, running a hand up Johns’ side.  The merc’s breath hitched at the light touch.  It had been so long, so very damn long.

Johns leaned into the convict, hand slipping around to the back of his neck.  He pulled him in, not that Riddick resisted, and gave him a passionate kiss.  Growling softly, Riddick pressed him into the wall, hands grabbing onto his hips possessively.  _“Riddick,”_ Johns breathed softly into his ear, the growl rising in response.

In a flash, the merc’s whole demeanor changed.  The arm around Riddick’s waist tightened, rolling him to the side and putting the convict into the wall.  With his left hand, the broken obsidian blade was drawn, and placed under the throat of the man who’d tried to sneak up on them.  Fire flashed behind Johns’ eyes and he snarled.

“Easy Johns,” Riddick spoke up, laying a hand on his shoulder.  “I knew he was there.”  The merc removed the blade, eyeing the intruder carefully.  “What is it Gav?”

The man blinked, looking between him and Johns.  “You picked a helluva fuckin’ partner there, Riddick,” he mentioned, shaking his head clear after being startled like that.  The crypto terrorist pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.  “Here,” he said, passing it to Riddick, “the codes you’ll need.”

The convict nodded his thanks.  “You made up your mind yet?”

The man nodded.  “We’ll be on your coattails on the way out.  We won’t be in the way though,” he assured.  He flicked his gaze towards Johns again.  “You’re the merc, aren’t you?” he accused after a moment.

Johns snorted.  “Ex-merc more like it.”

“Word is all through this place about you.”  He looked him over again, more closely this time.  “Yeah, yeah, I think I know the right person…”  Johns furrowed his brows questioningly, but the guy only looked back to Riddick.  “I’ll tell Prenevost who the target is.”  As he was walking away, he added over his shoulder, “Oh, and do keep an eye out for a little care package in the future, hmm?”

Riddick chuckled softly, shaking his head.  “Some things never change.”  Johns was about to question him, but his lover only leaned in to cover his mouth with his own.  “I’ll explain later.”

“I’m holding you to that, love,” he replied wryly.  He had no clue about anything going on, but he would trust his mate until the bitter end.

They had no chance to get back to what they’d been doing before the interruption, as suddenly a yard riot broke out.  “Fuck,” Johns grumbled.

Riddick, however, was smiling from ear to ear.  “Stay close, mate,” he mentioned before heading straight into the heart of the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno when this story will see more chapters due to other projects I have going. In the meantime, I have TWO spin-offs of the Bondmate Series posted that add Vaako into the mix: "[The Necro Way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/750862/chapters/1401705)," and the "[Camelot Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/series/41119)." Do go check them out if you like the Bondmate 'verse I've created. Thanks again for all the support!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
